This invention relates to novel polyethers having an amino group and more particularly, to novel polyethers having an excellent heat-resisting property and therefore qualifying for various uses.
Heretofore, various processes for manufacture of polymers having an amino group have been proposed with a view of improving synthetic fibers in dyeability. Of these polymers, particularly noted are polyurethanes, polyesters, polyamides, etc. Although these conventionally known polymers are capable of improving the dyeability of synthetic fibers by incorporation therein, they do not satisfy a rich variety of uses due to the fact that they contain no high amino group contents and do not prove satisfactory in terms of heat-resisting property and hydrolysisresisting property. As the polymers having an amino group, Belgian Pat. No. 693,000 has disclosed polyamides of the type which have, as part of the diamine components, the compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## wherein, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are each a lower alkylene group and R.sub.3 is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group, Japanese Patent Publication No. 16035/1969 has disclosed polyurethane elastomers of the type which contain tertiary amino groups using, as chain propagators, diamines having a tertiary amino group in the molecular units thereof and A. Rembaum et al. have reported on polymers of the type which have a nitrogen atom quaternized by the reaction of an alkylene di-halide with an alkylene di-tert.-amine (J. Polymer Science, Part 13 7, 383 (1969)). Thus, various polymers possessed of an amino group have been made public but none of them are polyethers. The true status of affairs is that virtually nothing is known of polyethers of the type having an amino group. The only known polyethers having an amino group are the polymers disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 22197/1973 which are represented by the general formula: ##STR4## and which are obtained by causing poly-3,3-bis-(chloromethyl)oxethane to react with a pyridine type phenate of hydroxyamine-N-oxide and subsequently reducing the resultant N-oxide.